Conventionally, PZT motors have a generally planar configuration, with one or two opposing major faces plated or otherwise coated with a conductive material, such as gold. Conventionally, it has been known to ground one face of the PZT and electrically energize the other face to actuate the PZT. Applying one polarity of voltage causes the PZT to contract in a direction parallel to the faces having electrodes, while applying the other polarity causes the PZT to expand in a direction parallel to the plane of the opposing major faces having the electrodes. It is to be understood that, while the PZT is expanding in the direction parallel to the plane of the opposing major faces, it is correspondingly contracting in a perpendicular direction, and conversely, when the PZT is contracting in the direction parallel to the plane of the opposing major faces, it is correspondingly expanding in the perpendicular direction. The present invention preferably makes use of the movement (of expansion or contraction) in the direction parallel to the plane of the opposing major faces carrying electrodes, while accommodating or “tolerating” the movement perpendicular thereto.